


Bang Bang

by Jay_Heart_22



Category: Green Day
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cheating, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moving Away, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Heart_22/pseuds/Jay_Heart_22
Summary: Katelyn and her best friend Yume are rock stars in their hometown, but no one knows who they are. They conceal their identities and go by 'Jay' and 'Fi', respectively on stage. At a concert a week and a half before graduation, they see some extremely important people in the crowd. This is when they realise; their lives could finally turn around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry, I know I have like 4 or 5 stories currently being worked on, but I needed to make this one. Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Katelyn and Yume were prepping the stage as their fans swarmed the crowd, among the preps and jocks they went to school with. They had masks and wigs on, so no one ever knew who Malachite really was. The public knew them as Jay and Fi. They were best friends, and have been since they were in the eighth grade. Now, they were seniors about to graduate in a week or so. They grinned at each other and picked up their guitars, Yume on electric, and Katelyn on the bass. They slowly approached their microphones. With a deep breath, the bassist flicked her long blonde wig behind her shoulder, shouting into the mic.  
“What's up you guys?!” people cheered, excited. “We still don't have our own music done, but it will be by summer break!” more cheers and screams. “But for now!” she grinned, her and Yume starting their guitars. “Here's our show!!” she screamed and people started jumping.  
“Hear the sound of the fallen rain!  
Comin’ down like an Armageddon flame.” She sang the song. Green Day and Culture Club songs she led, and her friend did back up. Blue October and Muse Fi led, and the bassist did back up. Any other songs they did an equal mix. The show was a mix of all different genres and sounds, and that's why they were so popular. It was an hour and fifteen minute long show, and they mixed things up, adding their own twists in the music. Halfway through, they saw three men in the way back, they had fancy black hats, dark clothes, large sunglasses and a really nice looking vehicle. Jay looked at her friend as if to ask if they might be a recording label. Jay stared at them for the rest of the show. Once it was over, the crowd clapped and the girls put the guitars in their cases. They made way down and signed a few things, taking pictures with whoever asked. They made way to the men, and the one in the middle lowered his sunglasses. His eyes shone in a familiar glow and Jay squealed to her friend. “That's… That's fucking Green Day!!” she whisper yelled. Yume just squealed in response. They stopped in front of the people, and held their breath. It was tense, and awkward.  
“You ladies were very impressive up there.” Billie said, and that just confirmed it. Trying not to scream, the girls grinned nervously. “So, what are the masks for?”  
“We… We don't want our peers knowing our faces, because they wouldn't come to our shows if they knew who we were.” Yume explained as Katelyn teared up a bit. He only nodded.  
“Want to get ice cream and discuss some things?” he asked casually, and they looked at each other.  
“Well, we have to leave town, everyone will see us leaving with you, so it can't be local… And our moms would wanna come.” Fi smiled and the men agreed to take them to their moms. They went to Yume’s home first, and the two girls sat next to each other, still fangirling internally. Billie was next to Katelyn and Mike was next to Yume, Tre across from them all. The men tried to make small talk, and Yume was the only one who was able to talk back.  
“What are your names? We asked around during intermission and they said Jay and Fi?” Mike asked curiously. Yume giggled.  
“Well, we have to conceal our names as well as our identities… My real name is Yume, and this is Katelyn.” she smiled softly.  
“If you're white, then why the fuck do you have an Asian name??” Tre asked boldly. The two girls looked at eachother, then at Tre.  
“Oh my god, Tre, you can't just ask people why they've got an Asian name!” Yume gasped holding in a laugh. Katelyn on the other hand giggled madly. Billie smiled and Tre sighed.  
“Did you just?” Mike looked at her.  
“Yup!” she exclaimed cutely, grabbing her friend's hand. Billie made a face and Yume called out “Stop here.” The driver stopped, and the girls led the men inside. Yume’s mother smiled. “Mom!”  
Kiwi, Yume's mother, let her jaw drop. “G-Green Day? What the shit is this, girls??” she squeaked a bit.  
“Yes. I am Billie Joe, this is Mike,” he pointed at the man next to Yume, “And the blue haired dude is Tre. We wanted to take the girls, yourself, and Katelyn's mother out to ice cream. We would like to discus their talent.”  
Long story short, they were all on their way to Katelyn’s home. See, Yume lived in a nice large house. Her friend, on the other hand, lived in a cheap broken down income based apartment in the poor part of town. She said when they were near her apartment, and the vehicle stopped. Billie gave her a sympathetic look. They walked up to the door, littered with carvings from knives. The girl opened the door, motioning them to stay out front. “Mother!” she called as she looked into the tiny home, seeing her mother on a ragged couch. Her mother was very short and plump, but had a huge grin. Her name was Pearl.  
“Hey baby girl. Why are you standing there?”  
“Come here, there's someone I want you to meet, we met at my concert.” with a raised brow, she made way to her daughter, stopping at who she saw. Green Day was one of her favorite bands, and she actually met Katelyn's father at one of their concerts. “They want to take us out to discuss something.” her mother could only nod as they all got into the vehicle, driving to the next town and stopping at an ice cream place. They all went in, getting sat at a table. You never saw suits in a limo around here, so the waitress was pretty much dumbfounded. They all ordered. Billie and Katelyn both got a milkshake, both caramel. Mike and Yume both got cones of strawberry ice cream. And Tre got a huge fudge sundae. The mothers got malts, Kiwi got cherry pecan and Pearl got cookies and cream. Once everything had arrived, Billie finally got down to business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn and Yume's mothers have to come to a decision, let their girls move to California or keep them in this small town, not big enough for them to fit in. It's harder than it sounds, as their mothers' are over protective.

“These girls got talent.” Billie smiled a bit, trying his ice cream.   
“Yeah, we watched a good part of their concert, and…” Mike grinned at Yume a bit. She just grinned back, jumping in her seat.   
“And?” Kiwi urged with a smile. Both proud parents shared an excited look.  
“We wanna fly them out to California to work with us!” Tre exclaimed around a mouth of his treat. All of the women stopped eating, mouths agape. They expected something great, but not exactly this.   
“Hold on,” Pearl, Katelyn's mom, finally spoke. Her protective side budding. “They may be old enough, but they are still in school.”  
“They need to finish school.” Kiwi chimed in.   
“We can fly them out whenever. It doesn't have to be now. When do they graduate?” Billie smiled charmingly.   
“Two and a half weeks.” Yume grinned. The men nodded.   
“What exactly would they be doing out there? It's so far away…” Pearl sighed.   
“Mom.” Katelyn finally spoke. “We're 18; we will be okay. This is a tremendous opportunity for us!” she tried convincing her mother, lowkey begging.   
“We get that, honey,” Kiwi spoke up. It may not be blood, but they were family. All four of these women, and the rest of their families. “We are just concerned.”  
“I, as a parent, can fully understand.” Billie sighed a bit. “They would be singing songs I wrote that don't quite fit our band's status quo. Along with any content they have.” He turned to Katelyn with a grin. “Now, at the concert, I heard hype about you writing your own lyrics soon. Do you have them?”  
“U-Uh…” she froze a moment, face flaring red. “I-I uh, I have a book at home… I can bring them when we fly out?” she looked at her ice cream, feeling her friend grab her free hand supportively. Billie bit his lip a bit, nodding.   
“Sounds amazing. Now,” he looked at Pearl and Kiwi, reaching into his jacket, pulling out two pieces of paper. “I am trusting you with my contact info, this is so you can get ahold of us when you're ready to send them out.” he wrote on them quickly, handing a paper to each mother.   
“We will consider it,” Kiwi said, knowing it was going to happen regardless.   
“Wonderful!” Billie smiled. They all finished, and the men looked at each other, standing.   
“We have to leave,” Mike said. The trio helped the women out of the booth politely. “We have to get back to Oakland.”  
“We'll drive you home!” Tre exclaimed childishly.   
Billie's face palmed, and Mike laughed. “No shit! We drove them here.” he pouted and ran to the waiting vehicle. Everyone else left soon after, loading up into the car. The drive back was hopping between awkward silence and immature jokes between Yume, Katelyn, and the boys. They dropped off Yume and her mother first, then Katelyn and hers. They all shook hands before the departure, and that was that. It was a school night, a Tuesday, so everyone had to go to sleep. They would all discuss this over the coming weekend.   
The week went by fast, as both girls were awe struck. Once the weekend came, Kiwi brought her daughter and other two children over to Katelyn's house. They all sat in the living area in silence for a moment. Yume and Katelyn's siblings didn't know about any of this yet. Eventually, Katelyn's older sister, Jayna, spoke. “So what is exactly going on?” usually the two families never all got together like this.   
“Katelyn, Yume,” Kiwi started with a smile, “Tell them.”   
“Are-Are, you guys, dating again?” Yume's young brother spoke quietly, smiling through his stutter. No, not nervous, he was born with this issue.   
“No.” Yume gave him an annoyed look.   
Katelyn grinned and started explaining. “Well, there were three very important people at our last concert.” only their families knew of them being a band.   
“Who was it? Billie??” Katelyn's little brother teased, knowing of her crush. He didn't expect the answer as Yume laughed.   
“Yep! The three members of Green Day were there!!” Katelyn's siblings, huge Green Day fans, let their jaws drop. Yume's brother squeaked cutely in excitement. Her sister, on the other hand, squinted her eyes a bit.  
“So..? What does that mean?”   
“They offered to fly us out to Cali! We can make music!” Katelyn jumped in her seat, obviously stoked. The siblings all sat there astonished.   
“And, we are all here to discuss. Well,” Kiwi paused, “These two rock stars and us adults need to sort it out. We wanted you all here so you knew what was going to happen.” Katelyn's pretentious and narcissistic sister scoffed loudly. She was feeling envy beyond belief. Yume's sister clenched her jaw, not wanting to lose her older sister and best friend. The two young boys were excited, until Jake, Katelyn's brother, teared up.   
“So… you're leaving?” he looked at his sister.  
“Yes.” she smiled. “But we will call every single day and give you all of the updates.” he hugged her and she hugged back tightly.   
“I still haven't given it the ok,” Pearl said.   
“Mom.” Katelyn sighed.   
“Pearl…” Kiwi smiled sadly, knowingly. “It'll be hard, but this is their passion. This is what they want to do with their lives.”  
Pearl simmered down a bit, tapping a finger against her temple. This would have to wait until the other family left. “We will finish this later…” she said, looking distraught.   
“We have to finish it now. Isn't this why we're all here, to begin with?” Katelyn challenged her mother.   
“What if I say you can't go?” she questioned.  
“I'll go anyway. I'm 18, so I can do without your ‘okay.' I just wanted to know you supported this dream of mine. A dream, that's not a dream anymore.” Katelyn looked at her hands sadly, her mother grabbing them and holding them tightly.  
“I do support this; it's just… You know things will change for us.”  
“What will? Not having someone other than yourself helping out?” she glared at her sister, who was still pouting.   
“Exactly.” Pearl choked on her words, hugging her daughter. Once they pulled away, Katelyn sighed.  
“So, it's settled?” Yume asked.   
“We can't afford for you to stay out there.” Katelyn looked at the table and held her breath. She grabbed the paper Billie gave them and her cell, dialing the number.   
“What are you doing?” her mother asked, sounding confused.   
“Asking him about the arrangements he is making.” He answers, and she held her breath a moment.   
“Hello, this is Billie. Who's calling?”   
“U-I… It's Katelyn. I um… Our mothers are concerned with living arrangements…”  
“Ah. We have an apartment ready to move into, we saw your conditions and knew you'd need help.” she could hear him grinning.  
“Thank you so much, we will pay you back as soon as we can.” she grinned.  
“Yes, all you need to worry about is selling your sound. That will be your payment.”   
“Alright. We will be coming out there, so how?”  
“Well,” he paused. “I'll call into the airport and buy your tickets when you're ready. Call when you are.”  
“We will, again, thank you.” she smiled and hung up, blushing a bit.  
“So?” Pearl asked eagerly.  
“They have an apartment ready! We'll pay back by selling music for their studio. And he said to call when we are ready to fly out.” All of the siblings were silent. Their mothers smiled proudly, and the girls hugged excitedly.   
Now we skip to the big day. Nothing at school happened, other than graduation. It was boring, in Katelyn’s opinion. Yume, on the other hand, was stoked. After graduation, they went to their separate homes, seeing the bags they’d packed a week ago. They had plane tickets in hand and were saying their goodbyes at the airport. Katelyn’s sister wasn’t sad or happy; she was indifferent. She only said, in a monotone voice, “Bye.”  
Her brother was in tears, hugging her tightly. “Hey,” Katelyn whispered to him. “It’ll be okay. Take care of mom and our sister for me. I love you.” He nodded. She looked at Yume, whose siblings were both crying as they squeezed her tightly. Almost to death. Then, their mothers were on the side. They made way to their parents. Kiwi was crying only a little, while Pearl was balling in her boyfriend’s arms. Katelyn hugged her mother tightly, looking at the man who’d helped them the most in the last few years.   
“Have fun, kid.” He smiled a bit, “Still can’t believe you’re gonna use what I taught you for fame. Gonna share your money?” She rolled her eyes and laughed. Yume was being crushed by her mother. The girls eventually had to leave.  
“Flight one-seventy is boarding. Departure at 8:00 am.” It was time, as the intercom rang loudly. The girls already had their bags on the plane, as they smiled. They boarded, hand in hand. After being seated, Katelyn tried to nap. Alas, she couldn’t, because she was too excited. They spoke the whole time, not able to control their excitement. Before they knew it, the plane was landing. They squeezed each other's hands and exited. Once they both had their bags, they made way a little further to see a man in a suit, holding a sign with the band’s name on it. They grinned and walked over to him.   
“Hello, Yume and Katelyn, right?” they nodded, “I was instructed to take you to your new apartment then to the studio. Shall we go?” The young girls excitedly rushed through, nodding again as he led them to a cab. They rode to the back of the apartment. The man gave them each a key, and they dropped off their stuff, looking around in amazement. It was already furnished, and quite a beautiful space. This was shocking to them, and they were going to explore if it hadn’t been for their ride honking for them to hurry up. They rushed back out, instruments in hand. On the drive to the studio, they called their mothers. They were told to call once they got there. They both hung up as the vehicle came to a stop. Slowly, they got out, hoisting their guitar cases onto their backs. The driver got out and opened the door to the building. The girls went in, following the roomy hallway into a huge open area that they recognized from the band’s live Facebook streams. Their hands were clasped together tightly, and they saw a couch filled with guitars. They set their own down against a wall carefully, letting go of each other. Katelyn saw coffee and her mouth watered. They heard a door opening and looked ahead to see the boys walking in. Billie smiled at the girls.  
“Welcome to Oakland!” He nodded towards the coffee in the ‘kitchen’ area. “Help yourself to coffee and snacks; we will take you to the recording room in fifteen.” Katelyn awkwardly poured some coffee and added a bit of sugar. She looked around awkwardly.   
“Is it cool if I smoke in here?” Billie chuckled, sitting on a barstool.   
“Yeah,” he casually slid an ashtray towards her on the counter. She took a seat and sipped her coffee. She set down the cute mug and pulled out her cigarettes, lighting one. She sighed and leaned on her hand, looking anywhere but at her lifelong crush, who was right there. She glanced at him and saw him staring at her with a small smile. He looked away, shaking his head and going over to the other boys. She smiled to herself as Yume jumped into the seat next to her.  
“Hey,” she whispered, leaning in, “he was totally staring at you~” Katelyn blushed brightly, punching her arms jokingly.  
“He was not.” she mumbled, smoking some more.   
“Okay, whatever!” she said loudly, giggling. The band looked over at the girls and Katelyn covered her face. Yume just smiled proudly. A cigarette and cup of coffee later, they all went into the recording room.  
“So,” Billie started, standing right next to the darker haired girl. “Did you bring your music?” she blushed again, nodding and pulling out a small notebook from her purse. He took it carefully and read a few songs. “Wow, you're very talented!” he complimented her, and she looked at him, smiling a bit. Their faces were close.  
“You think so?” she asked, looking at his beauty breathlessly. He nodded and they heard Yume call,  
“You two gonna hurry up? Which song are we doing first?”  
“You've practiced them already?”  
“Yeah…” Katelyn sighed, looking away from him, “they aren’t even close to done.”


End file.
